A new Begining
by writingisfun100
Summary: This is a story that i've been dreaming of for weeks! hope ya'll like it! It is about Saya and her new like after her awakening!hope you like it!dont forget to review!chapter 6 now up!HagixSaya FOREVER!
1. Chapter 1

_A new Beginning:_

She was calling him.

He could feel it in his bones.

So, as soon as he felt it pulse, he used the little energy he had and flew over to the gravesite of his beloved Saya.

He was not alone, though.

Solomon greeted him

"I know what your thinking" he said then he flew off into the darkness.

"I just want to see her," he answered

He stepped into the tomb right as it cracked open.

"Saya" he called out her name

She did not respond to her name being called.

"Hagi" she called very lightly

Then she, very quickly, reached up and pulled him down and struck her teeth against his neck.

She was drinking and…remembering.

As soon as the past came flooding back, she stopped and asked him where she was and, oh she said how happy she was to have him alive!!

She then noticed that the clothes she wore were just barely clinging to her fragile body.

"Hagi, do you have anything I can where?" she asked him.

"Yes, I brought the dress you wore when you were at the last battle, don't worry, I had it sowed and fixed" he answered

"Gomen"[that means Thank you, I think!

"Here" he handed her the pink dress.

She slipped it on, but realizing it did not fit, she asked him to help her put it on.

"If that is what you wish" he answered

After she was dressed, she looked at herself in the mirror Hagi had brought with him.

He picked her up and she loosly put her arms around his neck

'_Almost time for me to see them' _she thought

"Hagi, take me to Omoro, I want to see everyone" she told the man that was holding her

"If that is you wish" he told her

Then he flew to the place where it all begain 33 years before

How did you like it???? Don't forget to review!!!!!!!

Remember to review!!!! This is only my 2nd fic, don't forget!!!!!!

Love you all,

Writingisfun100


	2. Chapter 2

_**Part 2:**_They Stopped in front of the place that only 33 years before, before she found out exactly what she was, the place she called home.

"Hagi..I don't know if I can do it…" she told him

"If you want me to, I will go in and announce that you have awoken that is, if you want" He told her.

"Yes, I would love that" she said, trying to collect her nerves.

"Ok"

He set her down and knocked on the door, making sure that she was behind him, hiding in a bush.

"Hello?" Kai asked

"It's Hagi, open up"

"HAGI?????????" everyone screamed

[It was 30 years before on that night that Saya went into hibernation, so everyone was at the reunion

Hello" he greeted them

" I would like you to see someone" he told them

"Ok" everyone said

Everyone quickly stepped outside

There were almost 30 people there.

"Saya, it's ok now" he called out

Every one looked at him with a blank look.

"S-S-Saya?" Kai called out

"It's really me" she called out

She stepped out from behind the bush she was standing behind.

Everyone was staring.

She was beautiful!

Her hair now reached her butt and she had applied a touch of mascara and blush.

Everyone was also shocked that she was wearing the dress that she had worn on the last time Hagi had been with her, the one that had apparently been fixed and sowed together again.

"SAYA!!!!" everyone called out

Just then, someone stepped out from behind the bush and approached herlightly,giving her a small hug and a kiss on the check.

"S-S-Solomon?" she stuttered

"Yes, it's me and now I have come to fulfill the wish you made of me before you went into hibernation. You do remember the wish you wanted me to grant you, don't you?

"Yes" she answered

"Good, now come with me, we have a lot of caching up to do together" He kissed her hand.

She was surprised at his bold move.

Only her Hagi was aloud to kiss her like that, and only when she really needs to be comforted.

"Solomon, I don't want you to fulfill my wishes anymore." She told him

"WHAT????" he screamed at her

"No more, you are free," she told him

She bid him ado by kissing his check. She let some of her held-back tears fall from her eyes.

"Saya" Hagi called out to her

But she did not hear him, for she had already started to run.

'Run, Run far away' She thought 


	3. Chapter 3

She was running, but she did not know where she was running.

"Hagi" she called out

Hagi was shocked at what she had done.

He could not believe that she would free him like that.

_Hagi _He could fell that she needed his comfort.

"Saya, I'm coming" He called out.

Everyone was looking at him with wired looks.

Looks that said: 'OMG, what is he talking about?'

He looked at Kai and said to him this: "She's calling me, please forgive me, I must go and find her"

Kai just nodded in response.

He started flying towards her.

After 10 minuets of looking for her, He finally reached her.

There she was, sitting on a bench, shaking and crying her eyes out.

"Saya" he called out to her

She looked up at her name being called, and seeing that it was only Hagi, Ran to him and threw herself into him, crying even harder than before.

'Saya" he tried to comfort her, but it only made her cry harder.

He picked her up and carried her over to the bench.

"It's Okay, Solomon will forgive you, it's not your fault," He told her

"Your right as yourself." She said, almost laughing.

"Hagi, I think I need blood, my….body is very weak," she told him

"Yes, you do, here." He said puling her up so that her lips were right next to his neck.

"Thank you" she said after drinking and then pulling away

"Can you face them?" he asked her

"Yeah, I think so" she said smiling

"Ok" they said together

He picked her up and they flew off to Omoro, where waiting, patiently, was the gang of 30 or so people who were hoping that they would come back. And soon.


	4. Chapter 4

They reached they house right as everyone was entering the house.

"Kai" Saya called out

Kai turned around and when he saw her He screamed out her name.

"Saya!" he called out

Everyone who was inside the house quickly turned around and csme to greet her and her beloved chevalier.

"Saya" they all cried.

Just, then, Saya felt a sharp pain in her shoulder.

She screamed out in pain.

"Hagi!!!!!" She cried

'Saya" her whispered in her ear

She looked at him and relized that Solomn was standing behind her, his arm coverd in blood.

"How dare you free me, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you!" He said in a cold voice.

"Hagi" she breathed

The chevalier looked down at her and smiled.

The last thing she saw before she collapssed into darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

When she awoke, she was sitting up-right in a bed that looked like it belonged in a hospital.She looked over and saw that Hagi was sitting on the other side of the "bed".

"Hagi' she wisperd.

He looked up at.

She could see worrieness in his eyes.

She similed at him.

"Can I walk?" she asked him

"I think so, but just in case, I'll help you up" he told her

She tried to get up, but relized she wouldn't, she asked for his help.

"Would you help me up, mabye carry me, I want to see the ocean" she told him

"If that is what you wish" he told her the same words she had herd many times before.

While tring to worm there way out of the hospital, they ran into Lewis.

"Don't worry, I wont tell if you wont" he told them.

But before they could say anyhting, he came out holding the hand ofa young girl who looked as if she was in her early 30's.

"Ohhh,that must be Simone, the new girl I've heard so much about." Hagi wisperd in Saya's ear.

"Who?" Saya asked

"His Girlfriend"

"Ohhhhhhhhhh" she said with a smile on her face.

"Hagi, will you take me to the ocean?"

"If that is what you wish"

They were walking alongHagi was carring Saya and they were just about to start a conversation when Saya heard her and Hagi's name being called by none other than Kai."Saya" Hagi wisperd in her ear.

"What is it?"she asked him

"Do you want to leave?"

"I would be grateful to you for that" She told him with a smile.

"OK"

Kai was just keching up with them and he heard them say those wods.

"Say-"he was cut off by Saya saing this:

"Kai, tell everyone that on this day, in no more than 1 year, we will return and we will be reunited with everyone,remember, noe less than one year." She said

"We'll Be waiting" is all Kai said, with a smile on his face.


	6. Authors note:PLEASE READ THIS!

Annoying Authors note:

How do all my readers like it so far?????I was think of skipping to a year or so in the future, and have them come back in the next chapter, but I'm not so sure now…Please send me your Ideas for the story!!!!! OK????

Lots of love to everyone,

Writingisfun100


End file.
